insidiousfandomcom-20200223-history
The Long-haired Fiend
The Long-Haired Fiend, sometimes known as "The Ghoul" or the "Long-haired Demon", is the alias given to the spirit of a mysterious and violent man existing in the Further and the secondary antagonist in Insidious and a minor antagonist in Insidious Chapter 2. History Insidious The Long-haired Fiend appears three times throughout Insidious. In his first appearance, he, along with other spirits were seen pacing outside Dalton's room. He was the only one who entered the room, and disappeared before Josh arrived. The second time, when the Lipstick-Face Demon temporarily possesses Dalton's body, the Fiend is seen trying to sexually assault Renai. He disappears after Elise forces the Demon from Dalton's body. The third time, he guards the door leading into the Demon's lair and attempts to overpower Josh and take his body. He nearly succeeds in doing so, but through Elise's encouragement, Josh defeats and forces him back into the darkness. Insidious Chapter 2 The Long-haired Fiend made another appearance in the sequel as a minor antagonist. The spirit of an elderly man points Josh and Carl to the direction of the Lambert's house, where Josh spots the Fiend in front of the house. In the real world, Renai hears the baby crying and goes into the room to investigate. Renai sees him, looming behind a curtain and Renai screams. Josh hurries into his wife and finds nothing but Renai and her daughter being very scared. As things look grim, the spirit of Elise manifests and catches the attention of the Fiend. Telling the malicious spirit to go away, she successfully manages to chase away the demon, leaving Josh's and Carl's path free to continue their mission. Insidious Chapter 3 The Long-haired Fiend makes an appearance at the end of Chapter 3 where he is crouched in a closet staring at Elise and the dog barking at him while the Lipstick-Face demon suddenly appears behind Elise. Personality and Appearance Unlike the other spirits inhabiting the house, the Long-haired Fiend is actively malicious and has attacked the Lambert family on a few occasions. His appearance and mannerisms suggests he may have been a criminal in his former life and descended into the Further when he died. As a ghost, his face seems to have degenerated, hence why he is labeled as 'the Long-haired Fiend'. He wears a black leather trench-coat, sports dark hair and eyes, and has gaunt, crackling skin. His appearance constantly changes, from appearing as a ghoul, to a menacing "Long-Haired Fiend". Trivia *Possibly, The Long-haired Fiend may had formed an alliance with the Lipstick-Face Demon, and Parker Crane in the first film. *Played by actor J LaRose in both films. *It is possible that he made a third appearance in the first film (although it would be his first appearance) when Renai wakes up after having a nightmare, the Long-haired Fiend is pacing outside the window, and then he somehow manages to enter the house and tries to assault Renai. *He appears in Insidious 3 at the end of the film, appearing crouched in the closet when the dog is barking at him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Further inhabitants Category:Ghost Category:Deceased